The present invention relates generally to the field of computer software problem recognition and resolution.
When an application software problem appears, the application server typically provides troubleshooting information to the users in the form of: (i) traces; (ii) JVM (Java virtual machine) logs; (iii) console messages; and/or (iv) FFDC (First Failure Data Capture). (Note: the term(s) “Java” and/or “Java virtual machine” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.)
Software support assistant tools perform tasks including: (i) searching the educational resources; (ii) searching support materials; and (iii) creating problem management records (PMRs) electronically. In operation, the software support tool provides a set of possible reasons and solutions, if available, for each of the possible problems.